The Helpless Sheep (Hungary x Liechtenstein)
by OrangeAiri
Summary: Elizabeta has obviously no chance on her. Lili has her man. She can't steal her from him. But, hope sprung from her heart, knowing that the little sheep will fall to the Hungarian wolf's hands someday.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia, Himeruya Hidekazu does. Nothing in this story is based on history. Just love.**

**Watch out for the human names.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Troubled Sheep**

"Mr. Roderich!" He turns around to see the little blonde's eyes with such plead. She trembles as she hold tightly of his clothes. He leaned towards her to ask what happened as she shook her head. "Brother, brother... He..."

He never seen Lili like this. Vash would always protect her or is seen around her, but she seemed so afraid and troubled. "Hey, calm down. Lead me to where your brother is." She nods as she pulled him towards the woods. Roderich was actually nervous, despite his calm appearance. There are two conditions for this type of problem. First, Vash might have tripped and he's on a verge of life and death here, or, second, some nation caught Vash off-guard and captured him. Lili won't be able to help him in both problems. Roderich lets out a sigh, knowing he wasn't the guy for this situation. Maybe Gilbert or Elizabeta would be nice to appear randomly at this time.

Suddenly, they stopped. Roderich realized how tired he is, but his concern is Lili. "W-W-Why'd you stop..." He tried to utter between his pants. She smiles. "L-Let me rest too.." He smiled and tried to motion her to rest for a while. As they both sat on the bottom of the tree, Roderich tried to ask on what happened clearly to Vash.

"He..He was..." Her face paled up as she tries to find the correct word to the sentence she was about to say. He started to regret asking her about it, but he suddenly heard a faint rustle in the woods. "Lili."

"Yes?" She looked at him with those eyes once again, but with faint curiosity.  
"Are there any wolves in Switzerland?" He asks her. She tried to think about it, but she shrugged. "I really don't know about that. I'm sorry."  
He stood up and tries to carry little Lili onto her feet. "There's someone out there." Her eyes widen in shock and in disbelief. "M-Maybe it's just an animal. Don't be scared, Mr. Roderich."  
"No."

A shout was heard somewhere which sounded lady-like. It was followed by a manly voice and a loud laugh after. You could hear both of them arguing, but rustles of leaves were also heard. Quickly, Roderich did something a man should do in the situation. He carried Lili as gently as he can and tried to find a safe place. Lili, with full concern, looks to him. "A-Are you okay? You shouldn't carry me! I could run well! And you are-" "No. I'll protect you." Lili was reminded of his brother lots for Roderich's action. What else could she do? Accept it.

They continued running until Gilbert suddenly attacks Roderich from behind, using a bear hug technique. "I found you, Aus~!" He utters with joy as both of the two nations fall down. Lili yelped in so much pain, as Elizabeta tried to help her up. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. The little blonde blushed crimson by seeing Elizabeta's firm and concerning expression. She looks away. "Y-Yes, I am fine. Thank you." They all let out a sigh, but Elizabeta won't let Gilbert away that easy. "You idiot! Why'd you hurt them like this?!"

Gilbert lets out his trademark laugh. "It's Roderich! Why do we need to be shy around him!" He shouts loudly, his sentence echoed throughout the woods. The brunette smacks her frying pan to his head. He yelps in great pain. "Show some respect, idiot!" He pouts. "Fine, fine~" Lili couldn't help it, either does Roderich. They let out a gentle laugh, unable to hold it in. The albino looks at them with curiosity. "What is it that you're laughing about? Is it because I'm awe-" "Shut up." Roderich smiles at him and smacks him also. "Learn your manners, Gilbert."

"My manners are well fine!" Both men started to walk away as they laugh. Well, they left the women. But, trying not to be awkward, Elizabeta starts their conversation. "I heard you're Vash's younger sister. What might be your name?" Lili was still embarassed from her, seeing her stern body and everything. "I am Lili Zwingli! People know me as Liechtenstein, but you can call me Lili!" She was glad to have find a friend. Her brother worries about her social life. "How about you?", Lili asks as her follow-up question. Elizabeta smiles. "I'm Elizabeta. Elizabeta Herdevary. Also known as Hungary."

"Ah!" Lili shouts with surprise. "My brother told me lots about you!" The Hungarian flashed a smile which made Lili's heart leap once more. "Did he now?" The Swiss girl nods with happiness. "He told me that-"

"Brother!" Lili grabbed the brunette's clothes and her eyes suddenly flood with plead. "He's in trouble!" The Hugarian, obviously surprised, tried to calm her with a hug. "Lead me to where your brother is, I'll help you." Yet again, Lili's heart started pounding loudly. It was painful. But her worry for her beloved brother is everything for her. "Thank you." Elizabeta shows a concerning smile and became contagious. "Anything to help a pretty girl."

Lili pulled her through the woods as Elizabeta tried to ask her exactly, what happened to her brother. Vash is an extremely dependent person, despite his past. The Hungarian looked at the blonde's back, knowing that the little girl might be the reason of his excellence and hardwork. Interrupting her thoughts, Lili stopped and hid behind a large block of wood. "Brother, he was caught in a bear's bait!"

Bear's bait?

"Silly, there's nothing-" Lili points far to see- seriously- Vash caught in a net trap with a sleeping bear under the net. He just have his gun, so if he tries to shoot the net, the bear would definitely not like it. His eyes met his sister's as he silently shouts. "Lili! What are you doing here?!" Her eyes suddenly formed tears making the Hungarian go panic. "To save you, brother." Lili utters back. Despite his situation, he smiles, giggled even. "Silly." A blush came across the blonde's hair, with eyes of happiness and concern. As the Hungarian looks back and forth to the Swiss siblings, she decided to make her action. "Let me help." She whispers as she stands up.

Lili quickly pulls her back down. "We need a plan, Elizabeta! We shouldn't just charge there!" Not wanting the girl to worry, she willingly accepted. "Fine then." As they try to formulate a plan after long minutes, the bear started moving. "Lili, are you sure about this?" Lili, full of courage and confidence, answered, "Anything to save my beloved brother."

She charged to the fiels, never hesitating. The bear heard her footsteps and charged after her. Between her pants and the roaring of the bear, she screams, "Ms. Herdevary! Go!" She runs on the blonde's signal to save her brother.

"Idiot!" The brother shouts at him. "Why did you leave Lili alone?!" The brunette looked at him. "She said so!" The net breaks, making the brother fall in such a painful way. But despite the fall, he stood up like it was nothing and grabbed hold of the Hungarian's shoulders. "She isn't good with running! She might be eaten in the spot! Why leave her!" The Hungarian slapped his face. "She is consistent. I told her I'll take the job, but she told me that she will. What can I do?!"

"Follow her!" He shouts and ran after his sister. The sibling's love wasn't like any other. It was a strong bond, no one can interfere. Elizabeta can do nothing about it but to just go with the flow. She can only help them be stronger and dependent, but she can't be by their side. Because just them together, they might have the ability to conquer the Austrian nation fast.

As both stopped to the view, Vash prepared his gun, as well as Elizabeta. Lili was pinned down by the huge black bear, ready to eat her down in a gulp. "A fine shot would be needed here." The Hungarian utters. He nods at her, and said, "Shoot at my count." Leaning towards the gun, the Swiss man silently counts as the Hungarian prepares to shoot. "1."

Her fingers are tingling, seeing the view. The weak blonde tries to struggle as she cries. Her confidence from before was all gone, but the more she tries to look at the girl's face, she was starting to see pride. "2." The bear's mouth opened wide, as a faint smile showed upon Lili's mouth. "3!" Both launched a shot directly at the bear's head, killing the bear. Running towards the helpless girl, they both helped her up. "Are you okay?" The brother's worry started opening up to her. "No scratch?" The brunette asks after. Once again, Lili just lets out a laugh and hugged both of her mighty saviors. "Thank you."

The siblings thanked her lots after everything happened. Vash, assissting Lili in her walks, offered Elizabeta to dinner but she refused to. She wanted to rest for today. It was certainly tiring. Instead, Lili appraoched Elizabeta for a quick peck on the forehead. "May God guide you always." As they siblings waved goodbye, Gilbert appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you stalking me?" Elizabeta utters with annoyance. The albino laughs at her. "I just happened to see you! You should be thankful that I'm assisting you on your way home!" She lets out a tiring sigh which caught the attention of the albino. "What's wrong?"

"I found a little sheep." The albino laughs once again, as the Hungarian nation smacks his head from behind. He yelps in pain as he utters, "It's the little blonde, isn't it?" Elizabeta flush in crimson as he smacks him once more. "S-Shut up." He wraps his arms around her with joy. "No need to be shy about that! You're becoming a wolf now! Like me!" She shrugs his arms. "Don't group me with you."

"Lili Zwingli from Liechtenstein, isn't it?" He smirks with pride.  
"I'm telling you on Roderich." She smirks back. The Prussian flush. "Y-You sly fox! Shut up!"  
As the fight goes on, the Hungarian kept on thinking about the little sheep. She can't possibly have a chance on her.

Because she has a man. Already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Desperate Wolf**

A week has passed since that coincidental meeting. The Swiss lady keeps on visiting Elizabeta with fresh fruits and they eat them together. Lili never hesitates to cross the borders of the other nations for she will try her best to reach her goal, the Hungarian territory. It was one of the factors Elizabeta liked about the blonde. But, thinking of what might happen to the girl, Elizabeta tries to encourage her that she'll just be the one to visit her. She wouldn't want to see scars all over the girl's face. But Lili shook her head in disagreement.

"I'll visit you!"  
Elizabeta lets out a troubled sigh and asked her why. Lili looks down, embarrassed. It caught the Hungarian's attention. "What is it?", she utters. "I-I just like Hungary. The scenery's beautiful." Lili looks up to face Elizabeta's face. "I would like to see more of this country!" She beams a smile that the world shouldn't dare miss; a smile which could change a person's mood to something bright immediately. Blood rushed to the Hungarian as covers her face with both hands. "That's adorable." As response, Lili blushed and pouts. "Is it a bad idea to think that your country is certainly beautiful?"

The Hungarian looks at her as she laughs after. "W-What?!" Lili stutters as she once again look away with embarassment. Elizabeta gave her a pinch on the cheek and said, "Such a clueless girl." Suddenly, Lili stands up and left early, leaving the Hungarian alone and clueless also. She decided to let her go and went back on her job; patrolling her country. It's one of the things she does if she wants to explore. "A beautiful country, huh?" She mumbles silently to herself. She wouldn't think of her country beautiful.

Maybe Liechtenstein is much more... Beautiful.

Switzerland has been taking care of the country for a long time, and Vash certainly pay attention to details. He takes care of Lili whole lot, but he carefully didn't do everything to spoil her. She should be able to defend herself more, not just relying on her brother. Interrupting her thoughts, she bumped into a person as both fell down.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She utters as she helps the man up. Coincidentally, it was Vash Zwingli. "Ah!" They both shout in surprise. It's pretty rare for a Swiss to visit here. "Good day." He utters with respect. As expected of him. "Good day to you, too." She replies flatly as she continues. "What might be a Swiss soldier be doing here?"

He looks away but he gripped tight of her shoulders. It felt so much like when Lili grabbed her shirt. Maybe it's some sibling stuff. "I don't want to owe you once more, but help me." Elizabeta was surprised of the sudden need of help by the nation. "What happened?"

Vash took a gulp before saying an answer, but the Hungarian patiently waits. "Lili went missing."

Her eyes went wide as Vash continued speaking, "She just left this morning, but when I went to check right now, she hasn't arrived yet. She promised me to come before dinner. I also asked help for Mr. Gilbert and his brother, as well as Mr. Austria." Elizabeta looks at Vash. He was so trembled and worried about his little sister. For each other, they were both the reason for living. She can't interrupt any longer.

"I can't help you."

Elizabeta quickly covers her mouth as the words caught the Swiss' attention. "A-Ah, it's no problem, Ms. Elizabeta. I might be disturbing you also. I'm terribly sorry." She shook her head. "I'll just inform you when I see her." He smiles. "Thank you."

She went home and looked at the mirror with rage. She became a jealous and angry wolf. A monster created by our little blonde. Her desperation for the little girl can't stop her, but it goes too far now. Sighing, she lays down as thunder surprises her. "Rain." She utters. Repeatedly, she worries about Lili. It was raining, maybe a storm has arrived. She rolls to the other side of the bed. Elizabeta became really worried and suited up. She's going to look for her. As she opens the door, it seems like she wouldn't need to look for her.

There she was. Drenched, lying down on the cold, wet floor wearing wet clothes. "Lili!" Elizabeta reaches out for her and carries her inside. "Lili! Wake up!" Slowly, the little girl opens her eyes. "Eliza…" She silently doze off as Elizabeta realeases a sigh of relief. At least she's okay. As she lays the little girl with dry clothes lent by Elizabeta down the bed, she stares at the girl's innocent face. Seeing her like this makes her wolf instincts tingle. She was so innocent, not thinking of what might happen to her.

Well, she's a great friend to Lili anyways.

A cute moan exits from the girl's mouth as she wakes up. "Elizabeta? Why are..." The Huungarian place a finger on her mouth. "For now, stay over. The storm won't calm down." Fully awake, she answers loudly, "How about brother?! I might have worried him! I should head-" Once again, Elizabeta placed a finger and pushes her down to lie. "Sleep tight. I've told your brother about it." She sits up once more and asked, "You? Where are you going to-?"

"Hush."

Without any more rebuttals, she lays to bed and comfortably sleeps. But with the Hungarian's side, she dies inside because of the Swiss' cuteness. The next day arrived without any worries. For a quick question during breakfast Lili made, Elizabeta asked. "Why were you lost? I thought you know the European continent well." Lili blushes and looks away. "I... I just got side-tracked." It caught Elizabeta's attention. "To what or whom?" She blushes even more. So the Hungarian loves teasing the Swiss. "A... Bunny!"

Elizabeta releases a sigh of defeat. "Alright, alright.", as they both ate their breakfast. Hope sprung up from her heart seeing that smile once more with a heart-warming face. Maybe she would rest peacefully under her den once more someday. Maybe forever.


End file.
